Your Life Is (More) Precious
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: Ichirouta yang lelah menghadapi dunianya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, namun ia bertemu seseorang yang telah berhasil menggugah hatinya./for GranKaze Day 11/10. RnR maybe?


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is Level-5's.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, sedikit shounen-ai, cerita gaje, feel yang tidak terasa, typo, EYD tidak sesuai, dan sebagainya.**

* * *

Your Life Is (More) Precious

.

.

Di atas atap gedung tinggi, seorang pemuda 'cantik' berambut biru tengah berdiri di sana, dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Langit malam yang gelap tanpa bulan seolah mewakili kelamnya hati pemuda bernama Kazemaru Ichirouta tersebut. Udara dingin berhembus menusuk hatinya yang rapuh. Tak ada yang peduli padanya, ayah, ibu, bahkan seseorang yang pernah singgah di hatinya ….

"Ukh …." Ichirouta merenggut dadanya. Sakit. Itu yang ia rasakan saat ia mengingat mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Semua orang pergi meninggalkannya, ia terpuruk sendirian.

Hanya ada satu hal yang melintas di benak Ichirouta ….

Yaitu mengakhiri hidupnya dari atas sini.

Pemuda berambut sewarna langit itu memejamkan matanya, kemudian pelan tapi pasti ia mengayunkan kakinya ke depan.

.

.

Prok ... prok ... prok ...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepukan tangan, sontak Ichirouta membuka matanya dan mundur selangkah. Entah darimana asalnya seorang pemuda lain seusia dirinya menghampiri Ichirouta sambil tersenyum.

"Si-siapa kau?!" desis Ichirouta kesal karena pemuda itu mengganggu prosesi penghilangan nyawanya.

"Maunya? Hahaha tidak penting aku siapa. Yang penting adalah aku akan menonton kejadian seru disini." jawab pemuda itu santai lalu meniup balon dari permen karet yang dikunyahnya.

Ichirouta mendengus, "Kenapa kau harus ada disini?!"

"Kenapa ya ... kasih tahu tidak ya …." ucap pemuda berambut merah yang mencuat ke atas itu, sedikit nge-_troll_.

"Ugh! Enyahlah kau! Mengganggu saja!" usir Ichirouta.

"He? Apa hakmu mengusirku? Sebelum kau menjamah tempat ini, aku sudah lebih dulu sampai!" sergah pemuda itu.

"Terserah! Kau hanya mengganggu saja!" gerutu Ichirouta.

"Oke oke …. Aku tak akan mengganggumu. Tapi boleh kan aku melihat adegan _stunt_ yang kau perankan itu?" pinta pemuda itu jahil.

Ichirouta semakin geram, "Aahh apa-apaan sih kau ini! Menyebalkan! Jauh-jauh sana!" erangnya.

"Yah, marah dia. Ya sudahlah aku pergi .… selamat menikmati ketinggian 32 lantai ..."

Ichirouta terdiam melihat pemuda itu menjauh, sedetik kemudian dia malah mengejarnya, "Eh tunggu ..." serunya.

"Apalagi? Katanya aku harus jauh-jauh?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ng ..." Ichirouta terlihat gelisah, namun ia lantas berkata,

"Kalau aku mati …. Tolong berikan ini pada ibuku ya." pintanya sambil melepas ikat rambutnya, dan membuat rambut birunya itu terurai hingga ke bahunya.

"Hah? Aku kan tidak kenal ibumu!" ucap pemuda berambut merah itu kebingungan.

"Yah, mungkin kau bertemu dengannya saat sedang olah TKP nanti ... oh iya namaku Ichirouta, kau?"

"Aku Hiroto. Oke, aku akan memberikan ini pada ibumu, tapi aku juga titip sesuatu untuk malaikat ya." kata pemuda bernama Hiroto itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop.

Ichirouta menerima amplop itu dengan kebingungan, "Memangnya aku bisa bertemu malaikat apa?"

"Siapa tahu saja. Oh iya jangan diapa-apakan ya amplopnya!" kata Hiroto, agak mengancam.

"Huh. Iya iya ... Umm Hiroto ..."

"Oh iya aku lupa kalau aku harus jauh-jauh darimu. Sudah ya, daag …." Hiroto bersiap akan pergi, namun Ichirouta buru-buru menahannya.

"_Ano_ …. Hiroto, kalau aku loncat dari sini, matinya sakit tidak?" tanya pemuda berambut biru itu dengan polosnya.

"Pfftt …. Hahahahahaha …." Hiroto lantas tertawa mendengarnya, "Aduh kau ini, mau mati saja masih memikirkan sakitnya. Hmm …. Begini saja, aku akan ceritakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menyentuh perasaanmu."

"Oke aku mendengarmu." Ichirouta pun langsung tampak antusias.

Hiroto pun mulai bercerita ….

_._

_._

_Dulu ada seorang pemuda, dia adalah putra dari pengusaha besar yang kaya raya. Hidupnya sangat enak, dia bisa mendapat apapun yang diinginkannya …._

_Tapi sayang, sejak kecil dia kurang mendapat perhatian karena orangtuanya sibuk bekerja untuk perusahaan mereka. Setiap hari temannya hanyalah pengasuh pribadinya dan juga boneka anjing kesayangannya._

_Ketika sudah mulai dewasa, dia terjerumus ke dalam pergaulan bebas. Dia mulai coba-coba merokok, clubbing, dan bermain wanita, sampai akhirnya dia terkena radang paru-paru akibat kebiasaan merokoknya itu dan divonis terkena AIDS ..._

"Karena frustasi berat, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu, dan di tempat yang sama juga, disini." ujar Hiroto di sela ceritanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Ichirouta penasaran.

Hiroto pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

_._

_._

_Tanpa berpikir panjang, pemuda itu pun loncat dari atas gedung. Pikirannya sudah keruh oleh hal-hal yang membuatnya frustasi. Sayangnya dia tidak mati seketika, dia kejang-kejang di tengah jalan sampai akhirnya ada yang membawa dia ke rumah sakit._

_Ketika itu orangtuanya dihubungi pihak rumah sakit. Orangtuanya menangis, mereka minta maaf karena selama ini kurang memberikan perhatian pada pemuda itu. dan si pemuda hanya bisa menangis karena menyesal …_

"Dan apa kau, kenapa pemuda itu sangat menyesal?" tanya Hiroto, Ichirouta pun menggeleng.

"Ternyata hasil pemeriksaan yang menyatakan dia terkena AIDS itu milik orang lain, jadi dia tidak terkena AIDS samasekali. Dan penyakit radang paru-paru itu sebenarnya bisa disembuhkan lewat terapi .…" ucap Hiroto, raut wajahnya terlihat sendu.

Ichirouta menelan ludahnya, "La-lalu apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu?" tanyanya.

Hiroto menghela napas, "Ia …. Sudah mati …." jawabnya.

Manik hitam dalam iris mata Ichirouta pun membulat, "A-apa …. Tragis sekali …." ujarnya.

Hiroto tersenyum tipis, "Yah ... makanya hidup itu sangat berharga dan hanya sekali, Ichirouta. Kita tak akan bisa mengulang kembali kehidupan kita, oleh karena itu berbuatlah sesuatu yang berguna selama hidupmu …." kata pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Ichirouta mencerna perkataan Hiroto barusan. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Untuk apa mengakhiri hidup dengan cara konyol seperti yang diniatkannya, apalagi hanya untuk alasan klasik seperti ... diputuskan kekasih ...

"Umm Hiroto ... kupikir aku tidak jadi melakukan _itu_. Jalan hidupku masih panjang dan aku masih terlalu berharga untuk mati, iya kan?" tanya Ichirouta meminta pendapat, namun tak ada jawaban ….

"Lho? Hiroto? Kemana kau? Hiroto!" Ichirouta memanggil-manggil kawan barunya tersebut.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas gedung malam-malam begini!?" tegur seorang _security _yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"_A-ano _... saya ... saya mencari teman saya pak." jawab Ichirouta panik.

"Di gedung ini hanya tinggal saya dan _security_ lainnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Ayo turun!" ucap _security_ itu.

"Ta-tapi pak ..."

"Ayo turun!"

Masih bingung dengan keadaan, Ichirouta pun menuruti perintah _security_ itu. Namun ketika ia berjalan menuju pintu, Ichirouta menemukan ikat rambutnya tergantung di _handle_ pintu.

"Lho? Ini ikat rambut saya pak! Tadi saya berikan pada teman saya, namanya Hiroto!" seru pemuda beriris mata sewarna madu itu.

"Nak ... sumpah demi Tuhan, saya sudah cek gedung ini tidak ada orang lagi selain _security_ dan kamu." ucap beliau, sedikit tersirat perasaan takut di wajahnya.

"Ng ... Ah! Saya punya bukti kalau tadi Hiroto benar-benar di sini!" Ichirouta mengeluarkan amplop yang tadi diberikan Hiroto padanya lalu membukanya.

Isi amplop itu selembar foto yang bertuliskan,

_**"Hidupku benar-benar berharga, maafkan aku Ibu, Ayah ... –Hiroto"**_

Membaca nama 'Hiroto' itu membuat Ichirouta tersentak. Ia pun membalikkan foto itu dan terlihat gambar seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang menggendong boneka anjingnya.

_Security_ itu melihat foto yang dipegang Ichirouta, wajah pria berseragam itu langsung menegang, "Nak ... ini …. ini pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu bunuh diri di atap gedung ini …." kata _security _itu dengan suara tercekat.

Keringat dingin langsung membasahi tubuh Ichirouta yang bergetar, wajah di foto itu sangat _familier_ dengan Hiroto yang tadi bersamanya.

.

.

Dan pemuda bunuh diri yang diceritakan Hiroto itu tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri ...

-END

* * *

note: pertama, saya ingin mengucapkan "HAPPY GRANKAZE DAY MINNA~!" :D

uhm ... di cerita ini ... sepertinya tidak ada unsur 'shounen-ai' samasekali (_ _") *jedotin kepala*

go-gomen ya minna, ha-habis saya belum pernah buat cerita shounen-ai samasekali ._.v

tapi lain waktu, saya akan berusaha buat yang lebih baik lagi :"D *sujud*

oiya, readers-sama, ada yang mau review? ^^a


End file.
